


The dance with death (and a pretty blonde)

by Serenity_Searcher



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke can actually heal, Clexa Week 2019, F/F, Lexa gets hurt, They have soft moments, Useless Lesbians, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Searcher/pseuds/Serenity_Searcher
Summary: Clexa week 2019 day 1: Useless Lesbian.Lexa gets distracted and hurt. Clarke shows she actually has medical skills.





	The dance with death (and a pretty blonde)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey looky, I actually managed to get a piece done for Clexaweek on time for once (I even have ideas for the rest, hopefully I have some time and can manage to get them all done on time. I'll upload them into a collection or series as they go. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

 

**The dance with death (and a pretty blonde)**

 

It had been a fairly peaceful journey around the northern villages of the Trikru territory. Azgeda had been making threatening movements along Trikru’s border and towards the people of Skaikru. So Heda had quickly organised a group to visit each of the villages to check their readiness in case of an Azgeda attack, and as Wanheda and a key ambassador for Skaikru Clarke had been dragged along.

“The villages are looking prepared, although I will ask Indra to send some additional warriors to assist them. How have Skaikru’s preparations progressed?” Lexa asked turning to look at Clarke who was riding just behind her.

“My people are being stupid, they are all so concerned with the internal politics, Pike and his anti-grounder sentiment is very popular, that situation could cause huge problems if Azgeda decides to attack. Honestly though if they are all so keen to hate on grounders I really couldn’t care less.” Clarke said, she had saved her people so often and been constantly hated for how she did it. Her patience for them had run out when they tried to interrupt the coalition peace talks with unfounded accusations.

The slow pace of the group was relaxing and Lexa was actually smiling at Clarke, she could see it in her eyes that Clarke was slowly forgiving her, or at least trying to move past the events of Mount Weather. Her smile and relaxed attitude was instantly removed when she heard the sound of a sword being removed from it’s sheath and a soft command in Trig.

Years of fighting and the recent tense period with Azgeda had heightened Lexa’s battle instincts, she didn’t want to miss the moment that the powder keg situation exploded. The sound caused her to draw her blade and shout to her warriors in trig _“Azgeda attacks.”_

The words had the instant response she had trained into her warriors and even the few Skaikru that had come with her knew enough Trig and had combat skills strong enough that they didn’t need babysitting in the case of attackers.

Knowing that their ambush was ruined, arrows and Azgeda warriors started to fly from the trees, and the Trikru warriors, lead by Lexa met them with their battle cry. The clash of steel on steel and steel on flesh was soon joined by the occasional gunshot as the Skaikru people brought their guns to the fight, taking care to not hit the Trikru warriors. Lexa dispatched her direct opponent with a spinning whirl, and she managed to catch sight of Clarke in the midst of combat.

Clarke had been training with her sword for months, ever since she had begrudgingly arrived in Polis, Lexa was impressed with her progress. What was more impressive to Lexa was how comfortable she was at wielding it one handed and her pistol in the other. It was an incredible sight for Lexa to see the woman she loved fighting with such intensity. Lexa’s gaze lingered a few seconds too long and she was rewarded with a sword slicing across her back; left shoulder to right hip bone and she screamed in pain.

Clarke heard a scream of pain she knew to be Lexa’s and decided that this fight needed to end now. She brought her gun up and fired two rounds point blank into her enemy’s chest and turned to sprint back to where she had seen Lexa fighting.

“End this, NOW!” Clarke yelled to everyone in earshot and the warriors and Skaikru suddenly increased the intensity, bullets and blades bringing down most of the Azgeda attack force and causing the others to retreat.

Clarke took one look around as she reached Lexa where she was lying with a large wound on her back, red blood pouring to the thirsty earth below. She was satisfied that she was safe enough to work on Lexa’s injury and was soon presented with someone handing her bag full of medical supplies into her hands.

“Lexa talk to me. Please say something, I need you to stay awake just a little longer.” Clarke spoke to Lexa softer and with a note of fear in her voice for the first time in months. It was the only fear and panic that Clarke allowed herself to show, she needed to save Lexa, couldn’t let her die without knowing that it was months ago that the anger had faded, that she still loved her and couldn’t be without her. She pulled the armour off and ripped the undershirt aside to get a proper look at the wound.

It was deep and threatening but if they could just make it to the nearest village Lexa would have a chance. She started screaming orders, some to ride to the nearest village and get a cart, some men to get a stretcher ready, they needed to move from the area quickly but they needed Lexa to not die.

“Klark, I’m sorry, my spirit will choose wisely” Lexa’s voice was pained and weak and it tore Clarke’s heart to hear her giving up.

“Not today Lexa, your Spirit is staying right where it is. How did it happen?” Clarke asked, trying to keep her talking and get her voice away from the topic of her death.

“I was distracted,” Lexa said and Clarke remembered the tone as the one that her voice took on when she was blushing. She assumed that would have been the case if she wasn’t currently bleeding out on the forest floor.

“What could distract Heda, the mightiest warrior in her Coalition in the middle of an ambush?” Clarke asked, curious despite the speed at which her hands worked, cleaning and rubbing various salves into the wound before grabbing the needle and thread to try and sew the wound closed.

“You did Klark. I have to say that I always loved you and was willing to wait forever for our maybe someday. I was never going to push you, if this was the closest we could ever be I would have to be happy with that.” Lexa’s words struck Clarke hard, she had been distracted by Clarke, not that Clarke had been in danger just that she was there and fighting beside her.

“Lexa, you are THE MOST USELESS LESBIAN EVER, getting distracted by a pretty girl in the middle of a battle. You are just lucky that said pretty girl is a masterful healer. We will talk about this once we are back in Polis” Clarke said as she finished stitching up the injury and then winding bandages around Lexa’s torso.

“Thank you Klark, I was only surviving until I met you” Lexa said and Clarke was staring at her tenderly and the moment was broken when the warriors she had sent on ahead returned with a cart to make Lexa’s journey to the nearby village easier.

The warriors helped lift the body of their mighty Commander, who looked tiny in their arms into the back of the cart, making her comfortable amongst the furs. Clarke drew out a bottle of medicine that was good for blood loss and would also put her to sleep to help her recover and not feel the rest of the journey.

“Lexa take this it will help you feel better” Clarke said and Lexa tok a few small sips and was soon falling asleep in the back of the cart.

“I can’t pretend I’m not in love with you anymore Lexa, I promise that as soon as you are awake and coherent, I will tell you and we can have a proper talk, about more than just my own selfishness. I love you Lexa” Clarke’s words were sealed with a soft kiss to Lexa’s forehead. Even in her sleep Lexa’s lips curled into a beautiful smile at Clarke’s kiss.

Lexa was so very gay.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, did I do ok? I love hearing your thoughts and feedback and gay squeals of enjoyment.  
> Let me know what you liked. Are you excited for Clexa week? Yes? Good answer lovelies
> 
> Anyway Kudos are lovely and comments make my week so feel free to shower me with your love


End file.
